


WHO AM I

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen, Inner Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Just something short about what dom's feeling





	WHO AM I

Just a short piece about what Dom is feeling, please let me know if you like it.  
  
  
WHO AM I.  
I can't believe that my whole life has been based on a lie. How could my mother just throw me away like a piece of thrash, did she even hold me before she decided I wasn't worth keeping. And what about mum and dad sorry I mean Carole and Barry they gave me a home but I always felt like a outsider, like a loser. When Barry kicked me out, mum didn't stop him. Was that because I wasn't her real son, if I had been a better son would she stood up to him, probably. I just am so confused. I mean who am I, even my last name is a lie. Now I know I will never be a swan, I will always be the ugly duckling no one wants.


End file.
